Chronique d'un chagrin d'amour ordinaire
by ptit lu
Summary: UA. Ils se sont rencontrés, ils sont tombés amoureux. L'un trompe l'autre. Histoire d'un amour ordinaire


Bonjour, tout le monde, enfin je publie à nouveau. Bien que ce ne soit pas la suite d'une de mes histoires, j'espère que ce petit écrit vous plaira. Les personnages n'ont rien à voir avec ceux qu'ils sont dans la série, je dirais même qu'ils sont justes un moyen de donner des noms et un certain contexte à l'histoire.

J'ai volontairement décidé de ne pas afficher le pairing, car je suis curieuse de savoir si vous aviez deviné avant de le lire

On se retrouve en bas ? Bonne lecture !

PS : j'utilise beaucoup "compagnon" cela et fait dans un but que vous découvrirez à la fin

* * *

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il devait bien avouer que la peur était présente, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il retenait de cette rencontre. Non, ce qu'il l'avait le plus surpris fut la fascination qu'il avait instantanément ressenti pour cet homme. Lui, l'ado hyperactif, et donc par définition incapable de se concentrer, s'était retrouvé pétrifié devant la beauté de l'homme qui lui faisait face, dommage que cela s'était produit au dessus d'un cadavre.

Au fil de l'apprentissage de Scott, que Stiles refusait de lâcher, il fut plus ou moins forcer de le côtoyer, celui qui se trouvait être le second de la meute Hale et accessoirement son fantasme récurrent se trouvant en charge de l'entraînement des louveteaux. Au fur et à mesure de leurs discussions et malgré leurs différences d'âges indéniables, les deux hommes s'étaient découverts des centres d'intérêts et autres points communs, ramenant un peu de joie dans la vie de Stiles qui se sentait si différent des autres depuis tant d'années. Avec cet homme, Stiles avait l'impression d'être un être à part entière et plus seulement l'ado de 16 ans, hyperactif que tout le monde, y compris son meilleur ami, semblait voir.

 _Lead me on, lead me on_

 _Right now I just need something_

 _And you could be that one thing_

 _So lead me on_

L'été céda sa place à l'automne et malgré la reprise des cours et la totale maîtrise de Scott sur son loup, les deux hommes continuèrent de se voir souvent, voir encore plus souvent. Dès que Stiles avait un blanc dans son emploi du temps, il lui envoyait un message et le rejoignait au café, laissant Scott en tête à tête avec sa copine.

C'est à la faveur d'un de ses rendez-vous que le premier geste de tendresse se produisit. Et là ou Stiles en rêvait, son compagnon le fît. Il lui prit tout simplement la main, un geste simple, bête même, mais qui, pour Stiles qui en rêvait depuis leurs rencontres, devint l'un des plus beaux moments de sa jeune vie amoureuse. Un sourire sincère de 2000 volts prit place sur ses lèvres et il lui fut rendu sans la moindre hésitation par le brun qui alla même jusqu'à entrelacer leurs doigts.

Tu n'as pas peur d'être dénoncé au Shérif ? Plaisanta à moitié Stiles

Il est sur qu'il voulait être proche de cet homme, intime même si le destin le permettait, mais pas au prix de problème avec la justice.

Tu vaux bien des remontrances et puis j'aime à croire que tu ne me laissera pas affronter seul ton père.

Évidemment que Stiles le ferait, il était désespérément et définitivement amoureux de cet homme qui le lui rendait si bien. L'intimité entre les deux hommes se développa très vite, un œil extérieur aurait même dit qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs en parfaite symbiose. Ils n'avaient besoin d'aucune parole pour se comprendre, seuls leurs gestes suffisaient pour exprimer mots et besoins. Ils n'étaient pas rare pour la meute de tomber sur le couple en train de s'embrasser et des s'échanger de tendres caresses qui restaient néanmoins chastes. Bien que Scott eut du mal à voir son meilleur ami avec un homme plus âgé, et avouons le avec cet homme en particulier, au début de leurs relation, très vite il s'était joins à Isaac pour faire remarquer au couple que des chambres existaient pour ce genre d'activités.

 _Take me home, take me home_

 _I'll be yours till the morning_

 _And leave without warning_

 _So take me home_

Et ce moment, tant attendu et redouté, par peur d'avoir mal et par peur de blesser son compagnon pour l'autre arriva. Et contrairement aux contes de fées, cela n'arriva pas après un dîner aux chandelles dans un lit aux draps de soies, encerclés par des dizaines de bougies. Non, leurs premières fois se passa dans le lit d'adolescent de Stiles, un soir ou le Shérif était dehors pour une affaire. Du point de vue technique cette première fois ne pas parfaite, chacun d'eux étant ignorant dans le domaine de l'amour physique entre deux hommes, mais chacun en étaient plus que satisfait car elle fut partagé avec l'homme le plus important de leurs vie.

Tout comme pour le reste des aspects de leurs vies, le couple se découvrit une faim insatiable en matière d'intimité, pour ne pas dire de sexe, et sans la qualifier de débridée, il fallait bien avouer que le couple était bien au delà de la moyenne nationale en matière de relations sexuelles, mais peu leurs importaient, ils étaient heureux comme cela. Les mois passèrent sans aucun nuage à l'horizon. Éventuellement le shérif, loin d'être stupide, découvrit l'identité de la personne qui rendait son fild si heureux ces derniers temps, et bien qu'il fut surpris de découvrir à qu'il devait ce bonheur à un homme il ne pipa mot, se contenta de faire le discours que tout père se devait de faire à la personne à la personne que son enfant fréquentait. Aucun nuage donc, jusqu'à ce jour maudit...

 _Call me please, call me please_

 _I can't wait forever_

 _And you know better_

 _So call me please_

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Stiles n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son amoureux, mais cela n'inquiétait pas outre mesure l'adolescent. Il était certain que son homme lui manquait, mais le jeune homme était conscient qu'il partageait la vie d'un chef d'entreprise avant tout. Et l'homme se trouvait être féroce en affaire, c'est pourquoi Stiles pensait qu'il devait être en pleine négociation d'un nouveau contrat, et connaissant son tempérament et sa façon d'être dans ces moments, il ne voulait pas faire subir cela à son compagnon. Stiles lui même n'était pas un exemple de disponibilités, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il s'était jeté corps et âme dans la révisions des ses derniers examens. Il est vrai que Stiles n'avait pas réellement besoin de réviser pour les examens finaux, après tout, la constance de ses bons résultats au cours de l'année lui accorder à elles seules le Saint Graal. Mais Stiles ne voulait pas seulement son diplôme, il le voulait avec les meilleurs notes possibles afin de bénéficiez d'une bourse complète pour l'une des meilleures universités du pays. Cele permettrait d'éviter des dettes énormes à son père. Mais cela prouverait également qu'il était digne de son compagnon. Stiles savait que cette dernière justification était parfaitement stupide, son homme était déjà fier de lui et le lui répétait à chaque fois que les angoisses de Stilles refaisait surface.

C'est d'ailleurs ces angoisses qui poussèrent Stiles à se rendre au bureau de son compagnon. Bureau qui se trouvait juste à côté du loft, ce qui avait permis au couple d'échapper à beaucoup de situations potentiellement gênantes par le passé. Stiles remarque de suite les regards gênés voir fuyants que lui jeté les personnes présentes, mais le jeune homme trop content de revoir son compagnon n'en tint pas compte. Comme il le regrettait maintenant. Quand il ouvrit la porte du bureau directorial, il vit son pire cauchemar : son homme, appuyé contre son bureau, embrassé une jeune femme. Stupéfait du spectacle, Stiles se figea pendant quelques secondes, avant que son cerveau ne reprenne le contrôle de son corps et ne le force à s'enfuir, a vue embuée de larmes. S'engouffrant précipitamment dans l'ascenseur, Stiles put entendre son compagnon le suppliait de l'attendre, ce que le jeune homme ne fit pas.

 _Leave me be, leave me be_

 _You had your chance already_

 _Someone else, I go steady_

 _So leave me be_

Ne voulant, ni inquiété son père, ni restait seul, Stiles fit la seule chose censé à laquelle il était capable de penser et fonça chez Scott. Le jeune loup, bien qu'inquiet par l'état de détresse dans laquelle se trouvait son meilleur ami et frère, eut la décence de ne pas poser de question, et l'amena à l'intérieur, l'enfermant dans un cocon protecteur. Scott fit face aussi à son compagnon quand celui ci vint sonner, et Stiles fut infiniment reconnaissant à son frère pour cela. Malgré cela, il ne put ignorer les cris de l'homme qui l'avait trahi et qui le suppliai de lui laisser une chance d'expliquer la situation, qu'il n'avait pas trahi Stiles, que son ex l'avait piégé. Finalement Scott réussit à calmer l'autre loup garou, ou alors Stiles sombra dans l'inconscience, car il était incapable de se souvenir comme cette soirée c'était finie.

Il restait les deux semaines d'examens avant de pouvoir partir, peut être à jamais, de cette ville, et bien qu'il se trouvait dans une dépression qui semblait sans fin, Stiles tint sa promesse et continua à étudier pour éviter des dettes à son père et malgré la trahison, Stiles ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il voulait toujours prouver à cet homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur qu'il était digne de lui, même si maintenant cela avait plus un goût de vengeance que de fierté.

Durant ces deux dernière semaines ou Stiles devait inévitablement sortir, il pt compter sur sa meute pour tenir éloigné son ancien compagnon, la meute le laissant jamais seul à l'extérieur de la maison. Enfin les examens furent finis et les résultats arrivèrent, Stiles obtint les meilleurs résultats lui permettant d'obtenir la bourse pour le meilleur programme de médecine du pays, le fait que l'université se trouvait à l'autre bout du pays fut un paramètre non négligeable dans son choix.

Le jour de son départ, Stiles,exceptionnellement seul, revint à l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. De sa poche, il sortit l'anneau que son compagnon lui avait offert, au lendemain de leurs premières nuits ensemble. Cet anneau avait symbolisé un avenir, des promesses, des perspectives. Mais tout ceci n'était plus, c'est pourquoi Stiles le laissa tombé dans la poussière, recouvrant cette partie de vie auquel il tournait définitivement le dos. Longtemps, on put entendre « Adieu, Peter » résonnait dans l'air.

Dans la chaleur de la nuit, on put entendre le cri déchirant d'un loup hurlant à la lune son désespoir. Le cri d'un loup ayant perdu son Compagnon de vie.

* * *

Alors, cela vous a plu ? Vous aviez deviné ? Dîtes le moi dans un commentaire !

A très vite !


End file.
